


Love to Love

by GirlKnownSomewhere



Category: The Monkees (Band), The Monkees (TV)
Genre: 1960s, Awkwardness, Band Fic, Cute, Dream Sex, Drinking, Drugs, F/F, F/M, Fantasy Sex, Ficlet, Flirting, Foreplay, Friends With Benefits, Hanging Out, Kissing, Making Out, One Shot, Sexual Tension, Sexy, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, sorry lol, welp i tried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:21:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28924263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlKnownSomewhere/pseuds/GirlKnownSomewhere
Summary: Rochelle seemingly convinces Ann to experiment new things with her and Peter.
Relationships: Ann Moses/Peter Tork/Rochelle Reed
Kudos: 5





	Love to Love

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I don't know what I was thinking with this, lol. Threesomes are extra hard to write when you're like me and have never had one, so that's why this quickly turned into a cop out. I also kind of sloppily switched POVs halfway into the ficlet just because I couldn't really figure how to segue into the big moment. Oh well, lol. I had fun writing the lead up anyway, and hope it's amusing to read all the same. Enjoy! 💕✨
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to the Monkees or any of the other featured celebrities' likenesses

One-shot: Love to Love

Laurel Canyon, January 1968

Ann Moses snapped a photo in the active backyard she was presently mingling at while stepping around the pool area. Her good friend Peter Tork had just taken another dive into the water and gave her an exasperated pose for effect knowing she was taking pictures for her regular gig over at Tiger Beat Magazine. The journalist gave an appreciative smile and strolled back to her lawn chair across from the pool where she set down her device for a moment. She picked up her Coke bottle and took a glimpse around the location. Besides Peter and herself, there was Ann’s fellow showbiz reporter Rochelle Reed, Raybert Productions secretary Barbara Hamaker, Monkee pal and photographer Henry Diltz, and Monkees songwriter Bobby Hart also hanging out at the musician’s alternative residence. It was a calm, sunny Saturday in southern California only a week after New Year’s for a modest get-together between a few friends which pleasantly mixed business with pleasure. The small group were all in appropriate swimwear for the occasion. Ann was in a plain white one-piece swimsuit, while Rochelle wore a black two-piece ensemble which featured a stringy bikini top with a bottom half that stopped right below her bellybutton rather than hang at her waist. Barbara appeared to be in swimwear, but her body was currently still covered by a sundress. Henry and Bobby were both in swim trunks, with the photographer still wearing his T-shirt, and Peter was in a simple, dark blue speedo. The fact that Rochelle earlier quipped about Peter choosing to ‘cover up’ made Ann wonder if he only chose the swim item because she and Barbara were present. She felt herself blush a little if that were the case, both at Peter being that considerate for her and also because it caused her to instinctively ponder what he looked like without any clothing. The Summer of Love may be over, but the hippie movement had firmly marked its place in society here on out.

After situating herself back into her seat, Ann noticed Rochelle was casually walking her way. “Hey, Ann. Throw me a cig?” The raven-haired writer asked and took a sip of her Bloody Mary. Ann looked at the chair next to hers and found a tiny cigarette container and a lighter next to it. She picked up the container and carefully tossed it to the other young woman, who effortlessly caught it. “Thanks.” By the time Rochelle flipped open the case with her free hand, she was standing next to the poolside chairs and the mini-table in between them. She took another swig of her drink before setting it on the table and grabbing her lighter. “Hip set-up Peter’s got here,” she continued leisurely after lighting her cigarette and taking a drag.

“Oh, yeah,” Ann agreed with a swig of her Coke. “I mean, I’ve only been over a couple of times before, but it’s obviously cool,” she added and flipped some of her long blonde hair over her shoulder. 

“Beats having to put up with a landlord as anal as mine,” Rochelle said drolly before another drag. “You’re still on the west side of the city, right?”

“Yeah. I’d love to move closer to the beach or the hills, but…not yet, I guess,” she ended sheepishly.

Rochelle shrugged. “I’m still downtown, so you’re not alone with that.”

“Hey, Annie! Catch this flip!” The two girls turned to find Peter back on the diving board and performed a backflip into the pool with a gleeful grin. Ann was too late to capture the effect in motion, but she picked up her camera anyway to get a photo of the aftermath of him in the water. She smiled at his enthusiasm, loving how at ease and relaxed it was whenever they hung out. Rochelle turned her head to spot Ann’s happy smile and smirked herself.

“Pete’s pretty cute, huh?” She baited before inhaling some more tobacco. “It’s surprising he’s been single the past six months.”

Ann’s eyes widened just slightly, not expecting the topic handed to her. “What? Oh, well…um…that’s…hm,” she clumsily worded and played with her Coke bottle. She was clearly aware of Peter’s reputation for being social and friendly with the ladies, but she never really thought much about his love life. Mostly because she was too busy enjoying whenever he spent time with her. Which…had been more than usual lately now that she thought about it. “He’s single?”

“Seems like it,” Rochelle replied simply. “When was the last time you saw Leah hanging around the set or at concerts?”

“Well…a while ago, I think,” Ann answered. “I just know they decided to take it easy to not feel tied down.”

Rochelle finally lowered herself on to the lawn chair next to Ann’s and tapped her cigarette into the ashtray set on the little table. “That’s usually a sign things are moving south,” she claimed.

Ann took another glance at Peter and found him floating in the pool while chatting with Bobby. After a few moments, he sensed the writer-editor looking at him and turned to her with a quick nod and smile to acknowledge her. She naturally smiled back before letting her mind wander. She and Peter did get along well as good friends, and she would be lying if she said she didn’t sometimes wonder how things would go if they made a move to go beyond just friendship…

Henry randomly snapping a photo of her and Rochelle brought Ann out of her momentary trance. She shook her head to clear her mind of her thoughts and took a drink of her Coke. Rochelle released a huff of smoke from her mouth before deciding to change the subject. “Do you know if Tiger Beat’s interested in recruiting any new contributors?” 

Ann processed the question as she turned her full attention back to Rochelle. “Oh, maybe. Why? Are things not going well at KRLA Beat?” 

“With the way Derek’s handling the publication there might not even be a KRLA Beat by spring,” she drolly revealed while running a hand through her voluminous black hair. “So I’m trying to dodge unemployment early on before any serious decisions are made.”

“Oh, interesting…we are actually trying to replace a featured writer for Monkee Spectacular,” Ann informed as she set her Coke down and picked up her camera for a couple of sporadic shots.

Rochelle snorted in jest. “I don’t know if that would be an upgrade or downgrade covering these goofs all the time.”

“I resent that, Rochelle!” Peter suddenly quipped into the conversation humorously. “Don’t act like you don’t get a kick out of our wit and repartee,” he continued before leaving the water to stand by the two reporters. 

Ann smiled at Peter’s joking around and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear as she tried not to notice how tight his swimsuit now was from becoming wet. “So, what do you think Carol’s going to do if KRLA folds?” She asked referring to Rochelle’s fellow journalist Carol Deck to keep the discussion comfortable.

“Fate is apparently on Carol’s side this year,” the taller woman said plainly. “She already got an offer from Flip during the holidays and is leaving next month.”

“Oh, wow,” Ann started in surprise. “Good for her. Tracy is Flip’s head girl reporter,” she detailed referencing one of her oldest friends in journalism, Tracy Thomas. “She should feel at home soon enough.”

Rochelle shook her head airily. “I don’t think she’s hoping to feel at home as much as she’s looking forward to a snazzy new paycheck. Fan mags are all the rage now compared to local pubs,” she explained to Peter as she grabbed her Bloody Mary. “Ann and Tracy are making almost twice as much as Carol and I.”

Ann winced a little inwardly at the correct statement, mostly because she never talked publicly about how much money she makes. 

“Ah, well. I’m the last person to be impressed with statistics like that,” Peter claimed lightly with a reassuring smile to Ann. “And hey, I think it’ll be beneficial for the teen magazines to gain two serious journalists like yourself and Carol.”

Rochelle smirked as she lowered her drink after taking a sip. “I hate to break your illusion, but my main interest in Tiger Beat is the same as Carol’s for Flip. But that’s alright. I’m willing to compromise occasionally,” she insisted smoothly.

Peter just nodded casually as Ann picked up her camera for a change of pace. “Alright, I think that’s enough shop talk for now. Smile!” She exclaimed right before snagging a candid shot of Peter and Rochelle.

****

A little under two hours later, Peter found himself out in the backyard again after getting rid of some used paper plates and putting the leftover appetizer food back in the kitchen. Expecting the other five to still be outside, he was surprised to find only Rochelle on the couch in the shade by the sliding door. She lounged with her legs crossed and her head propped up lazily on her palm while her arm was on the back of the couch. Her trademark cigarette in the same hand. 

“Hey. Did everyone leave?” He asked after stopping next to the couch.

Rochelle ran her free hand through her hair passively. “Guess so. I left to use the bathroom and figured they followed you inside.”

“Nope,” he replied before sitting down next to her. “Apparently the new counter-culture includes not saying goodbye,” he joked as he sat down onto the cushions for comfort. 

“Looks like it,” she said while leaning to her left so to face him better. She gave him a coy smile before taking a drag of her cigarette and then offering it to him. He considered it for a long moment before accepting it with his own smile. Peter had been making a legitimate effort to stop smoking not only for health reasons, but because he felt a little awkward having so many kids as fans and possibly influencing them to take up the habit. Fortunately some of his friends—like Ann—had been very good with support. Plus it wasn’t even too hard to quit since he became familiar with weed.

“Fun day,” he spoke again idly as he took a small drag.

“Yes, it was,” she agreed and flipped all of her long hair over her right shoulder to expose some of her neck. Peter smirked at the subtle flirtation and gave back her cig. He and Rochelle hadn’t ever dated, but both were equal believers in the new free love craze and had fooled around a couple of times in the past. Ironically, even though he enjoyed their past trysts and the dark haired columnist would be his usual type, Peter didn’t feel a huge romantic connection. Though he wasn’t going to deny himself a good time if she was interested.

“I think Barbara was rig—Oh, er…” Ann suddenly appeared from inside the house right when Rochelle ran her hand through Peter’s soft auburn hair. The light-haired reporter awkwardly stood next to the entrance, unsure how to respond to the non-couple being affectionate.

“Annie, come sit with us,” Rochelle requested simply while still gazing at Peter.

Ann took a second to move, careful of what to make of the current vibe, but eventually sat on the left side of the couch also to Peter’s left. “So…” She lingered as she noticed Rochelle’s hand drop from his hair to his shoulder. “How’s it going?” She ultimately asked as an attempt to dodge more awkwardness. 

“Just fine,” Rochelle replied contently while Peter’s hand casually landed on Rochelle’s bare leg. The flirtation between the two didn’t deter at all and appeared to even grow with the second girl now with them. Peter could sense Ann was a bit cautious of the present activities between himself and Rochelle, which didn’t surprise him. She was the complete opposite of them which was already obvious with her lack of interest in the sex and drugs portions of ‘sex, drugs and rock & roll.’ But Peter liked that about Ann and thought it made her unique, and in response, made their friendship more special and interesting. She wasn’t prone to showing as much skin as Peter or Rochelle were, but the musician still found her just as alluring in the simple one-piece she was wearing. He wouldn’t have pinned Ann interested in multiple sexual partners and was surprised Rochelle seemed to be insinuating that in the moment.

Before Peter could ask Ann if she was feeling comfortable with the setting, Rochelle pulled him into a kiss. Slightly taken aback for a moment, he quickly wrapped his right arm around her body while she rested her hands on his neck. He expected her mouth to taste vaguely of tobacco like the previous times they had kissed, but was surprised he didn’t taste anything. Their lips parted only briefly before Peter heard Ann mumble something and saw her stand up to leave through his peripheral vision when he opened his eyes. He instantly grabbed her hand to stop her destination and glimpsed to find irritation more than nervousness on her face.

“I didn’t know you two had a thing going on,” she said dryly as felt Peter’s thumb on the back of her hand.

“We don’t. Well, not regularly,” Rochelle explained simply with a tone Peter couldn’t describe as either coy or sensual. 

“I would have left if I had known you two wanted to be private,” she continued.

“But Ann, aren’t you curious to try new things like everyone else?” The fellow writer asked the less experienced girl sexily. Ann didn’t reply and just stood in front of them with Peter still holding her hand.

“Hey, we can even swap Shelly’s cigarette for a joint to make it more fun,” the TV star offered but then realized Rochelle’s token cigarette was in neither her hand nor in the ashtray on the coffeetable in front of the couch. As if it had disappeared into thin air. Weird.

“I think you both are doing fine without me, so I’ll just go—”

Immediately forgetting the lack of cig, Peter jumped up from his spot and cupped Ann’s face for a kiss. Despite the conversation taking place, he predicted her surprise at the gesture, but was glad it was only for a second before she quickly responded with capturing his lips. He smiled into the reaction and softly brushed her cheeks with his thumbs, which he could swear caused a barely audible sigh from her. Why did they wait so long to do this? 

“See, Peter. I told you, you two would look good together,” Rochelle teased unperturbed by the intimacy in front of her.

Peter separated from Ann to turn and give Rochelle a playful smirk as he noticed she was now more laid back on the couch with her right leg loosely crossed over her left. He moved to sit back down and squeezed Ann’s hand for her to follow. Peter continued holding her hand even when Rochelle leaned forward again for another kiss. The pair enjoyed the passion that swiftly turned open-mouthed while Peter assumed Ann kept watching. He worried for a split second when she let go of his hand, until he felt her bare thigh against his and realized she scooted closer. He groaned into Rochelle’s mouth when he felt her hand on his chest, but he instead chose to speedily separate to warp his arm around Ann with his own kiss for her. She moaned into the motion and placed her hand on his hip, which was a lot lower than he was expecting, though he clearly wasn’t bothered by it at all. When their faces pulled away for air, Peter’s eyes opened to find Ann’s reluctance from before now completely replaced with arousal based on the dilation of her eyes. He smiled with an airy sound in complete disbelief at how the afternoon was turning out. What were the odds two of the Monkees’ press correspondents he was close with were not only interested in him, but interested in sharing him? Ann lifted her hand to place it on his shoulder, while Rochelle kneaded the spot between his neck and other shoulder.

“You’ll have to lead the way with this…” Ann confessed, though with a sly grin.

Peter chuckled at the challenge. “If you insist,” he flirted and cupped her cheek to which she presses her face into with her eyes closed. 

“You’ll have a great time, Annie,” Rochelle assured soothingly before running her hand through Ann’s long locks. She leaned forward to the fellow journalist as Ann opened her eyes and kept her lips barely parted while Rochelle gradually became closer to her face. Peter’s breath naturally halted and his hand dropped right as Rochelle’s found Ann’s cheek. The music star’s eyes widened as the two young women’s lips were only inches away from each other. Oh my G—

“Pete, where do you keep the stronger booze in the house?”

Instantly Peter was dragged into a different context of the same setting. Which was the same couch during the get-together but with Bobby in front of him instead of Ann and Rochelle beside him. His head shot up from the back of said couch he had been apparently resting on.

“What, sorry, what?” Peter asked hastily and tried to catch his breath.

“It’s close enough to dinnertime, I figure we could start bringing out some of the good stuff,” Bobby suggested. “You alright?” He asked with an amused expression. 

“Yeah, fine,” the instrumentalist claimed while sitting up and running a hand through his hair. “Who’s left at the house?” 

“Well, Barbara already left before you dozed off. Ann and Rochelle peaced out just a few minutes ago,” Bobby answered.

“Together?” Peter randomly pondered with his mind still stuck on his very recent dream.

Bobby’s brow crinkled. “Uh, no, I don’t think so,” he replied puzzledly. “But Henry’s still here,” he concluded.

Peter let out a big breath and took in the surrounding of his own home. On the table in front of him he found two joints still burning on the ashtray with a stubbed-out cigarette in between them. Obviously this strain of pot had something a little extra in it to make him dream so vividly in the middle of the day, he tried to convince himself. He heard a snort from above him and found Bobby with a smirk while looking below Peter’s face. The musician followed his eyes and instantly closed his legs with his elbows placed on his thighs. Apparently his body enjoyed that daydream as much as his subconscious…

“Get it together, man,” Bobby joshed while walking back into the house. Peter threw one of the lounge pillows at the entrance and tried to compose himself.


End file.
